Meet the Mills
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Regina & Robin are finishing college and they are recently engaged. First Step: Meet The Locksley's. Second Step: Engagement. Third step and one Robin is trying to avoid: Meeting the Mills. How will that go? Good? Bad? Go ahead and let's find out. Totally AU and Established OQ


**_A/N: Here's my Outlaw Queen One Shot. The one I promised to write and took me a long time to put everything in place and finish it. If there are some mistakes, they are mine. English is not my first language but I really hope you like this. Enjoy! The OUAT Characters doesn't belong to me, they belong to Adam and Eddy._**

 ** _June 17, 2016_**

Summer is finally here and Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are happy about that. They met at first year and it was love at first sight, for Robin at least. Trying to convince a Mills to go out on a date was hard but Robin didn't give up. A few months later, they finally went to their first date and that's when Regina finally admitted that she feels the same way. They talked, they argued and on their second date, Robin asked her to be officially his girlfriend and she accepted, that night was their first kiss.

One year later, Regina met Robin's family: The Locksley's. Wonderful family and she met his 5-year-old little brother Roland, he is super sweet and a total gentleman with Regina. Robin always says that he is a little prankster when she's not around and that reminded her of Henry when people he didn't know were around.

On their 2nd year Anniversary, they spent the evening at the beach, one of her dreams was to see the sunset at the beach, no matter which beach she was, the thing is that she wanted to see the sun come down while listening the sounds of the waves. He had it all planned and he wanted everything to be perfect. They went to the beach, watched the sunset and he looked at her; she looked at him and smiled. He knew that was the moment to ask and he did, he said how much he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her and asked the most important question of all. Regina, with tears in her eyes, she said yes and kissed him.

They wanted to start planning but they were so busy with college that they didn't have time.

But now, today was the day. She was going back home to spend the summer with her loved ones. This year, specifically, Regina was happy because she will finally introduce Robin to her family. The Mills Family doesn't know that she's engaged and she was dying to give them the news. She talked to Robin about it and he hesitated before nodding and agreeing to meet her parents and tell them the news. True is, he is scared to meet her parents-in-law. They are in a Road trip to Storybrooke, Robin is driving and they were listening to Sia's new single ''Cheap Thrills''

''I have to say, I love the song.'' Regina says while singing the song.

''Yeah, I like it too. Does your parents know that I'm going?''

''Of course they know. If they didn't, you wouldn't be here driving me there.'' She smirked and he laughed.

''You're right.''

''I'm always right, darling.'' She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

They drove all the way to Storybrooke. When they saw the sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke', Regina knew she was back home. Fifteen minutes later, by Regina's indications, they stopped at Granny's, they were starving.

''So, this is Granny's?'' Robin asked, speechless.

''Yes. My friend Ruby works here and her grandmother is the owner of this place.'' Regina smiled widely at him. They entered and looked for a booth to sit down. Ruby heard the ring of the door and came out of the kitchen to attend the clients, when she saw who it was, she smiled widely and ran to give her friend a tight hug.

''Regina! I missed you!'' Ruby said while hugging her friend, she was too happy that she thinks she will end up crying.

''I've missed you too, Ruby. How have you been?'' Regina hugged back while Robin went to sit down at the free booth.

''I've been great, I have big news for you… I'm dating Huntsman!'' Ruby smiled widely at her friend and Regina had a shocked expression on her face. She wasn't expecting that news. Ruby had a big crush on Graham since they were kids and now they are officially dating.

''What!? Ruby, that's great news! Congratulations, it's about damn time one of you guys make a move.''

''Yeah… and what about you? Did you came here alone? Where's the lucky guy you told me about.''

''Hahahaha, he's at the booth waiting for me…'' Regina put a hand of her shoulder so she can follow her. Regina and Ruby went to the booth and Regina sat down. ''Robin, this is one of my friends, Ruby Lucas. Rubs, this is my fiancée… Robin Locksley.''

When the word ''fiancée'' was out of her mouth, Ruby looked at her friend with wide eyes and she signaled at her left hand to see the ring. ''Show me the freaking ring, Gina!'' Regina lifted her left hand and showed her the ring. ''That's wonderful… does your parents know?'' she whispered.

Regina shakes her head as a no. ''I was going to tell them when I get there.''

''At least I know someone is not going to be happy.''

''Who?'' Robin asked.

''Henry Jr.'' Ruby and Regina chorused.

''Why?''

''He loves his sisters deeply… you better be ready when the time comes.'' Ruby said. ''But now, shall I take your order?''

''I want my usual, Ruby. You still remember, right?'' Regina asked and she nodded.

''I'll take a Hamburger with fries and a root beer.'' Robin said, Ruby wrote it down and went back to the kitchen.

''So, who's this Henry Jr Ruby warned me about?'' Robin asked his fiancee.

''He's my little brother, he's kind of overprotective. But he's just a kid, he's six.'' Regina said.

Ruby came back with their orders and started eating.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Inside the Mansion…_**

Cora was walking downstairs to start making dinner and she found his son staring at the door. She looks at him confused and walks close to him.

''What are you doing, dear?'' Cora asked Henry Jr.

''Waiting for Gina.'' Henry Jr said simply.

''But dear, she's not here yet. Why don't you go and ask Zelena to play with you at the backyard?'' Henry shakes his head and keeps staring at the door.

''Gina's coming today and I want to be the one to open the door.'' Henry turns around to look at his mother before looking back at the door. Cora sighs and walks to the kitchen and takes out all of the ingredients she needs to make dinner. She will be making Arroz con gandules, her husband and Regina's favorite, a Puerto Rican traditional meal.

''Mother!'' a British accent sounded from the backyard. ''Regina just texted, she's at Granny's.'' Cora looked at her in a shocked expression.

''What do you mean she's at Granny's?'' Cora said. ''They should be here by now, not there.'' She whispered to her daughter so Henry can't hear.

''I know. She might be coming any minute now… I'm going to call Emma.''

''She will be so happy to see her best friend here too.'' Zelena smiled and went back to the backyard. She dialed Emma's number.

 _''Hey, Z.''_

''Hey Emma! Are you busy right now?'' Zelena asked.

 _''Yeah but I can talk. What's up?''_ Emma replied while taking care of her little brother, Neal.

''Okay. Do you have plans tonight?''

 _''Well, no. Why? Does Cora want me to take care of Henry like last week?''_

''No, it's not that. You see, Regina is coming over and I was hoping you can come to surprise her. You're her best friend and I think it will be great if you two see each other after four years.'' Zelena smiled and hoped she accepts. ''Mother will be making arroz con gandules and YES, there will be dessert but it's a surprise.''

 _''If there's tembleque or cheesecake, I'm in and of course I'll go. I can't wait to see Gina again.''_ Emma smiled at the end of the line.

''Yes. We'll see each other soon, then. Later, Em.'' After saying their goodbyes, Zelena hung up the phone and came back inside to start helping her mother. Then, there was a knock on their front door and heard Henry Jr. screaming ''I'll get it!'' Zelena waited for Henry to scream her sister's nickname and when she heard nothing but silence, she decided to go and see what's going on. Her sister was hugging his little brother tightly and they were both crying of happiness.

''Let her go, Hen. She needs to breath.'' When Henry reluctantly pulled away, Zelena came in and hugged her. ''Hello, Sis. Nice to see you again.''

''Nice to see you too, Zelena.'' She sniffed and smelled her mother's cooking. ''No way, is Mother… is she… making arroz con gandules?'' Zelena nodded and Regina ran inside to help her mother and Z looked back at the front door and saw Robin standing awkwardly with Regina's luggage.

''You must be Robin. I'm Zelena, your sister-in-law.'' Zelena extended her hand and he took it.

''Nice to meet you too. Regina told me so much about you.'' Robin smiled and looked down at Henry Jr. ''and you must be Henry.'' He kneeled down to his level and Henry glared at him.

''Who are you and why did you come here with my sister?'' Henry gave him a death glare and Zelena put her hands on his shoulders.

''Kiddo, he's…'' Zelena got interrupted by her sister.

''Robin! Come inside. Zelena, lead him to the Livingroom while I take my luggage upstairs.'' Regina said before taking one of her luggage.

''I can help you, Gina.'' Henry Jr chided.

''Such a young gentleman, I'm so lucky to have you, Hen. Of course you can help.'' She looked at her luggage and gave him one that wasn't too heavy. ''Here, take this one.'' Henry nodded and helped her take things upstairs.

Henry Sr. was sitting in the Livingroom watching ''Blended'' a Adam Sandler movie before he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway with a guy he guessed it was his daughter's boyfriend. ''Can I help you, sweetheart?''

''Daddy, can he stay here in the Livingroom with you for a moment? He came with Gina.'' Zelena asked while Robin sat down at the end of the couch.

''So, you must be the guy?'' Henry asked. ''The one she's dating…''

Robin can feel someone looking at him and looks from the TV to his father-in-law and waves awkwardly. ''Robin Locksley, at your service.'' He extend his hand and shakes his hand with Henry's.

''Nice to meet you. I will not be the one asking questions, in case you're expecting that.'' Henry Sr. laughed and Robin looked at him confused.

''What do you mean?'' Robin asked.

''That I will not be giving you that speech. Cora isn't either, we hired someone to do it and if he doesn't like you around my daughter, you should be worried.''

''Who is going to…?'' Robin couldn't finish his sentence because Henry Jr. came to the living room and sat down by his father's side.

''I AM.'' Henry smirked evilly at Robin.

 _'Oh. I'm already screwed.'_ Robin thought. ''Okay…''

''I will be leaving you two alone.'' He stood up and walked upstairs to talk to his daughter while Robin and Henry Jr. were in the living room looking at each other.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Robin Locksley. Nice to meet you, Henry.''

''I wish I could say the same but no… What are your intentions with my sister?'' Henry Jr asked.

''My intentions with your sisters is to…'' Regina came running to the living room.

''Henry! What are you doing?'' Regina pointed a look at him.

''Just asking some questions.'' He simply shrugged.

''You're too young to do that. It was supposed to be Daddy's job, remember?'' Regina arched an eyebrow.

''I know but I'm a big boy now.'' Henry said.

''Gina, let him ask me the questions he wants, I can answer them.'' Robin said, looking at his girlfriend.

Regina looked at both of them and then she looked at her father standing in the doorway ''Dinner is ready.'' Regina was relieved and took Henry's hand and walked to the kitchen. ''You'll survive.'' Henry Sr. whispered to Robin.

The menu was Arroz con gandules with mashed potatoes and pork. Arroz con gandules is Regina and Henry Sir's favorite meal now that it's a Puerto Rican traditional meal. Part of Henry Sir's family are Puerto Rican and he was raised part of his life there. He remembers when he took Cora, their adopted daughter Zelena and Regina to Puerto Rico and tried the traditional meals for the first time, they fell in love with it and decided that they will cook those meals once in a while.

They all sat down at the table, Cora and Henry Sr. on each side of the table, Henry Jr. sat beside Zelena and Robin on Regina's side. They all started eating until they heard a knock from the front door and Regina looked at her mother, she swallowed and asked.

''Are you expecting someone?'' Regina looked at her mother and she shakes her head no.

''I am, Regina. Don't worry, I'll go and get it.'' Zelena stood up and Regina was looking at her.

''Mother, does Zelena has a boyfriend? What did I missed?''

''No, dear. She doesn't… She just invited a friend over.'' Cora replied and Henry looked from his seat to see who it was and he recognized the blonde.

''Emma!'' Henry screamed happily and ran to give his friend a big hug.

''Hey, Kid! How have you been?'' Emma hugged him back.

''Great. Gina's back from the big school, look!'' Regina stood up from her seat and walked to her friend.

''Emma Swan? Wow, you look amazing. Still not getting rid of the jacket, I see.'' Regina smirked before giving her best friend a tight hug and the blonde hugged back enthusiastically.

''You know how much this means to me, Gina. I'm glad to see you again.'' Emma wiped away the tears they were forming in her eyes from happiness. She was happy to see her best friend again.

''Now, let's go and eat, I'm starving.'' Zelena said and everyone laughed.

''Emma, you're sitting with me.'' Henry said.

''Of course I am, kiddo. I will always sit with you.'' Emma high fived the kid before everyone continued eating.

Dinner was great and dessert was even better. Cora was a great cook, and she never fails to amaze us. They were all sitting in the living room, mostly listening to Regina and Robin's stories about how they met and how their love story started, they laughed, they cried. And now, the time has come… The time to tell the Mills Family the big news.

''We're going to tell them now. If I don't do it now, they will never know.'' Regina whispered Robin. He sat beside her and took her left hand and gave her a little squeeze to give her the courage she needs. Regina gave him a small smile and looked at her family. ''Mother, Daddy. Zelena, Emma, Hen… I… I mean, we… have something to tell you.'' She lifted her left hand and showed them the ring. Zelena was shocked and screamed happily saying 'I knew it!'. Her mother looked at them with tears in her eyes, happy that her daughter is getting married and Henry Sr. smiled at them and pulled his daughter for a hug. While that happened, Henry Jr. was looking at his family all happy and celebrating but he was confused because he didn't understand what the big news was about.

''Hey marshmallow, what's wrong?'' Zelena asked. She was looking at her little brother for a while and he seemed confused. She calls him marshmallow just to mess with him and she knows Henry Jr. doesn't like to be called like that.

''What happened? Why is everyone happy? I don't understand.'' Henry looked at his sister confused and kneeled down to his level and decided to call Regina to tell him directly.

''Hey sweetheart. The big news was that…'' She took a deep breath. ''I'm getting married to Robin.'' Regina smiled a little, letting him process all in.

''Married? Like Mommy and Daddy?'' Henry frowned and she nodded. He turned his frown into a glare and he pulled away from his sister and ran to Robin and screamed angrily. ''Why are you taking my sister away from me!? I just have her back home and I missed her and now you're taking her away from me! I don't like you!'' With that, the smiles dropped and Henry Jr. ran upstairs.

''Henry, wait!'' Regina called him but he ignored her, he slammed the door behind him.

Emma stood up from the sofa and he put a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''I'll talk to him.'' And started walking but she was stopped by Regina who grabbed her arm.

''Emma… I'll go, I'm the one who told him the news. I think I should be the one who's going to talk to him.''

''No.'' An English voice interrupted them. Regina and Emma snapped their heads and look at Robin. ''I'll talk to him.''

''But you don't know him and he clearly doesn't like you.'' Regina said.

''I know, but let me talk to him. He's just a kid, he needs some space first to think and then I'll talk to him.'' Robin took her hand and took her back to the living room, after that, he kissed her forehead and headed upstairs.

''He just needs time, dear.'' Cora said. Regina nodded and started talking to Emma and Zelena while her mother keep scrolling through the channels to see if she finds a good movie to watch. Henry Sr. was getting the popcorn ready when Robin came in.

''Did you talked to him?'' Henry Sr. asked.

''No. He didn't even opened the door.''

''The news must really upset him. He's not really like this.'' Robin nodded.

''This never happened with Roland, he was quite alright with it because he liked Regina.'' Robin said.

''Who is Roland?'' Henry asked.

''He's my little brother, Sir. A little goofball but adorable.'' They both laughed at his brother's description and in that moment, Regina came in and wrapped her arms around Robin and buried her face in his neck. ''Are you okay?'' She nodded. Henry took this as his cue to leave and walked back to his wife with a bowl full of popcorn.

''He just needs time, Gina.'' Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

''I didn't expected him to be mad, a little jealous maybe but not this angry.'' Regina said. ''I thought he was going to be supportive like always.''

''And he will, give him time.'' Regina lifted her head up and looked at his eyes, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips and hugged him tighter.

''I hope so.'' Regina smiled. ''Thank You.'' Robin smiled and kissed her again.

''I love you''

''I love you too.'' Regina smiled brightly. ''Now, let's go back to the living room. We're going to see Batman vs. Superman.'' She took his hand and walked back to the living room.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Next day…_**

Henry Jr. woke up by his sister Zelena knocking on his door.

''You better wake up, marshmallow! Mother is making waffles!'' Zelena said. She knew this was the only way to wake him up fast.

His face lit up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. After he's changed and ready to go, he walked downstairs to eat breakfast. He was smiling but the smile didn't last long when he saw Robin at the table, talking to Regina and Henry Sr. His father must like him to be laughing so hard. He looked at his sister and he felt something strange and he didn't like it, he tried to take the feeling away by eating his favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip Waffles.

''Good Morning, son.'' Henry Sr. greeted his son.

''Morning.'' Henry greeted with his mouth full.

''Hen, don't talk with your mouth full.'' Regina said. Henry swallowed and looked down. There was the pang again and continued eating. He missed the hurt look on his sister's eyes but Robin noticed and put one hand on her back and rubbed it in circles. Minutes later, Zelena came to the kitchen.

''Marshmallow, we're going to the park… wanna come?'' Zelena asked.

''Who's going?'' Henry asked while rolling his eyes at the nickname and Regina bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

''Emma, Mother, Daddy, Regina, Robin…''

''Not going.'' Henry muttered and walked back to his room.

''I think I will be staying, Zelena.'' Regina said. ''Thanks for the invite.''

Zelena smiled sadly because she knew why she decided to stay and she felt bad for her. ''Are you still coming, Mother?'' Cora shook her head.

''Maybe we can go later…?'' Henry Sir tentatively asked. Zelena nodded and walked to the living room to call Emma and tell her about the change of plans.

''I think it's a good time to talk to him, Gina. Don't you think?'' Robin asked and Cora nodded.

''You two should talk to him.'' Cora said.

Regina and Robin nodded while they walked upstairs and found themselves in front of Henry's room. Regina was nervous, debating in just coming in or knock on his bedroom door. Robin was feeling the same way but tried to hide it, he wanted to be strong for his girl and motivate her. She bit her bottom lip hard and jumped a little when Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

''Everything is going to be okay.'' Robin smiled a little.

''I sure hope so.'' Regina said and seconds later… she knocked the door.

Regina and Robin waited on the door.

''Henry?''

Silence.

''Please, Hen. Can I come in?''

Silence.

''I think I'll wait here.'' Robin said and Regina looked at him pleadingly. ''Everything will be okay. I'll be right here if you need me.'' She smiled.

''Always?''

''I'm with you. Always.'' He hugged her and pulled back to kiss her forehead. She turned around to knock again, more secure.

''Hen?''

At the other side of the door, Henry unlocked the door and ran back to his bed.

''Come in.''

 _'He sounds so sad'_ Regina thought before opening the door and looked at Robin who was giving her an encouraging smile before getting in. Regina walked over his room and sat on the end of his bed, his back facing her.

''Hen… are you okay?'' ' _Of course he's not okay, Regina. That's a stupid question!'_ She thought.

''No. I'm mad at you.'' He changed into a sitting position but refused to look at his sister. ''Why are you here?''

''I came here to apologize. I'm sorry, Hen…'' Regina said. She extended her hand to reach his carefully, when she saw that he didn't pull away, she took it. ''I didn't know you weren't going to be happy about this. I thought you were going to be happy and understanding.''

''He's taking you away from me. Far, far away.'' Regina shakes her head.

''No, he's not.''

''Yes, he is!'' He yelled angrily. ''You and Robin are going to be married and you won't have time to come and visit us and take me out to play.''

''Hen, you have Zelena too. She can take you to play too.''

''But it's not the same, Gina. I love Z, but I like spending time with you too. And now he's going to take you away from me.'' Henry said and finally made eye contact with his sister.

''Hen, sweetie. Robin and I are getting married but he's not taking me away from you. You're my little brother who I love deeply and you know that. Nobody, not even Robin, will ever change that.'' Regina said. ''And if he tries to keep me far away from you, we will kick his butt.'' She smiled and Henry giggled.

''Okay.'' Henry said.

''Okay?''

''Yes, okay. You can marry him…'' Henry looked at his sister, thinking. ''And I can try to like him and get along.'' When she smiled, Henry couldn't help but smile back and climbed out of the bed to hug her. ''I'm sorry for being angry at you.''

'' its okay, Henry.'' Regina said while hugging him tight. ''How about we tell Zelena that we're ready to go to the park?'' He nodded enthusiastically and ran to the closet to pick up his clothes. Regina stood up from Henry's bed and walked out of his room to search for Robin, when he was nowhere in sight, she walked downstairs and found him talking with her father, getting to know each other.

She was happy that her father and fiancée are getting along. She thought that their meeting was going to be awkward but she was wrong, she was so wrong.

''I like him, you know.'' Zelena walked and stopped at Regina's left side. Interrupting her thoughts.

''You approve?'' Regina asked, although, she didn't care what she or the rest of the world thinks about them, the most important thing is that…

''Do you love him?''

''If I hadn't loved him, I wouldn't had said yes to his proposal. Don't you think?'' Regina smirked. ''What about you? Where's Walsh?''

''We broke up long ago. Did you forget?'' She replied.

''I can see why he broke up with you…'' Regina bit her bottom lip, trying to stop laughing.

''What the…? What is that supposed to mean?''

''Are we going to the park?'' Regina asked to change the subject. Zelena glared at her sister before nodding and taking out her phone to call Emma.

 **OUAT**

 ** _At the park…_**

''How did the kid take it?'' Emma asked Regina. They walked to the park and Zelena walked Henry to the swings while Henry Sr. and Cora sat on a bench, which they brought bread to feed the birds while they chat and Regina, Robin and Emma were walking around, places where Regina and Emma could see Henry.

''He was upset, but after our talk… he seems okay.'' Regina give Emma a small smile.

''Yeah, Z told me about it. He seems kind of happy now that he's here.''

''Yes, but he still dislikes Robin.''

''I think they need to spend time together, you know, to get to know each other?'' Emma said while looking at Henry who was playing with Felix, one of his friends from school.

''Like some boy time? When guys can be just guys?'' Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

''It seems like a good idea.'' Robin seems to like this idea. ''Maybe I can ask Henry Sr. to join us too?''

''I don't think mother will allow that. If she lets him join you two, that will be a miracle.'' Regina said matter-of-factly

''I bet $20 if she says yes.'' Emma took out her wallet and showed the money to Robin and Regina. Regina shakes her head in disagreement.

''She won't. I know my mother, she won't agree. If I win, you have to wear a dress in my wedding day, now that you are my maid of honor.''

Emma rolls her eyes ''Deal. But if I win, I get to wear a tux and not a freaking dress.'' Regina smirked and Robin walked over to his parents in law. When he was pretty far from them, Regina grinned at her.

''Are you ready to lose?'' Regina asks Emma.

''Nah. It seems like I'm winning.'' Emma grins and points her finger to them and Regina turns around to watch. Cora seems to be agreeing to the idea, that's a miracle alright. She sees her fiancée smiling and waves his hand to walk back.

''So… she didn't agree, right?'' Regina asks him and Robin looks away. ''Right!?'' She asks desperately and he shakes his head slowly.

''She agreed.'' Robin says and Emma started dancing in victory.

''I will be wearing a TUX!'' Emma screamed happily in victory and Regina groaned in annoyance.

 **OUAT**

The family was back at the mansion and Henry Sr. and Robin started planning about their ''Guy's time'' the next day with Henry Jr. They were planning to go out and take Henry (which is going to be his first time spending some guy time with them) to the movies, then arcade and to end the day, go out to eat burgers, something Regina and Cora calls 'Junk Food'

Like mother, like daughter.

Dinner was going great, everyone talking and sharing about their lives. Regina and Robin sharing some stories while they were dating.

''You remember Ed?'' Regina asked Robin

''Yeah. The one who loves vampires…''

''Yes. That's the one.'' Regina looks at everyone in the table. ''I remember when I planned little prank for Robin… he helped.''

''Wait, the tape thing?'' Regina laughs and nods.

''Now I know, wait until we see him again.'' Robin said.

''What tape thing?'' Zelena asks.

''Well, Robin was taking a nap in my apartment after watching four Harry Potter movies with my roommate Kathryn and her boyfriend Ed. Last time…'' Regina looks at Robin. ''He played a prank on me, so, I wanted revenge. I talked to Kathryn and Ed to help me with a little prank on him. Kathryn took some markers and wrote 'Poop' and drew little poop all over his face. After that, Ed and I took out the tape and we put two in the corners of his face so he can look like he's smiling and one on from the nose until his forehead, like Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy on the movie 'The Heat' on the bar scene?'' Everyone started laughing and Zelena nodded. ''Well, what he doesn't know, is that I took a picture of it and put it on snapchat saying 'Poor Mr. Piggy'' Everyone, including Robin, started laughing hard.

''Now I remember why the guys were making piggy jokes on me!'' Robin argued but couldn't stop laughing.

''I'm sorry, darling.'' Regina apologizes and wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek sweetly.

''Aww, so sweet. But I want to know more!'' Zelena said.

''No, it's time to clean up the dishes. So, come Zelena.'' Cora said while standing up and taking everyone's plates, Robin stood up and helped Cora and Zelena. ''You don't have to do this, Locksley. You're our guest.''

''But I want to.'' Zelena nodded smiling and walked to the kitchen. Robin and Cora following them behind.

''Zelena, why don't you take Henry upstairs to get him ready for his bath.'' Zelena nods and walks out of the kitchen. She knew the reason she wanted her out of the kitchen.

Cora and Robin were washing and cleaning the plates and putting them in their place and Cora thinks how to start a conversation with his son in law. She decides to break the ice.

''What are your intentions with my daughter?'' Robin stops doing what he was doing.

''What?''

''You heard me. What are your intentions with my daughter?'' Cora asked again.

''My intentions are…'' Robin mumbled and cleared his throat before talking ''my intentions are to love her and protect her. I'm not taking her away like Henry thinks. Regina is Henry's sister and he loves her and I'm not breaking that bond. I love Regina with all my heart and soul and I will protect her and take care of her always.'' Robin said.

''Regina is very special to me, you know?'' Cora said and Robin nodded. ''She reminds me of my younger self… She looks a lot like me and acts like me.''

''I know.''

''She doesn't know how to love very well like me.''

''I know. We've been through so much together and I've learned to love every part of her.'' Robin said.

''She must be very special to you…''

''She is. And I promise you I will love her until the day I die.'' Robin vowed himself to his words. Cora gave him a warm smile.

''That's what her father told me on our wedding day. It was written in his vows.'' Robin gasped silently and Cora kept looking at him with tears on her eyes.

''Welcome to the Family, Robin.'' Cora said before taking two steps forward to hug him. Robin was surprised at first before hugging her back.

''I'm surprised.'' Cora pulled back to look at him.

''Why?''

''You called me Robin.''

''Seriously? After everything we said, that's the only thing you heard?'' She sassed and he started laughing.

''I got everything alright. Thank you for Regina.'' Robin smiled.

''You have our blessing.'' Cora smiled back and walked out of the kitchen to find Regina, when she found her, she hugged her and whispered in her ear. ''You have our blessing, go to him.'' Regina's face lit up and hugged her mother back before getting out of the living room to find Robin.

''Hello, Robin.'' Regina said before hugging him.

''So, we have your parents blessing…'' Robin started talking but was silenced by his fiancée lips on his own. Regina kissed him, showing all her love and emotion through their kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, she finally pulled herself back.

''I love you.''

''I love you too. Always did. Always do. Always will.'' Regina smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again but Henry Jr. came in and interrupted their moment.

''Gina!'' Henry put his hands on his eyes. ''Eww!''

''Marshmallow'' Regina smirked. Robin laughed and Henry glared at him. Robin smiled at him and walked closer to Henry.

''Hey kiddo.''

''What do you want?'' Henry frowned.

''I want you to know that I love your sister but I've heard that you think I'm taking her away from you. Let me tell you that I'm not taking her away from you nor her family. We will live here in Storybrooke after getting married so you two can be close and not be far away from each other.'' Henry looked warily at him, thinking if he was lying or not but when he saw honesty in his eyes, he nodded and for the first time, he smiled at him.

''Good. But I still don't like you.'' And with that, he left the kitchen.

''That's a start, Thief.'' Regina said, smiling.

''Thief?''

''Yes. Thief… Because you stole my heart since the first day.'' Regina smiled when Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. ''let's go back to our family.''

 **OUAT**

 ** _The next day…_**

 ** _At the Theater…_**

Henry Sir, Henry Jr and Robin went to the movies. Henry Sr. told Robin that Henry desperately wanted to see ''Finding Dory'' and now it was a good time to take him. They bought popcorn and soda and walked inside the theater, waiting patiently, or excitedly like Henry, for the movie to start.

''When is the movie going to start? Why it hasn't started yet?'' Henry Jr. asked his father.

''Soon, son. The movie will start soon. Have you said Thank you to Robin for taking you here?''

Henry shakes his head and muttered a thank you to Robin. He smiled and looked at his father in law who mouthed 'Step two' to him. Yes, Regina told him what Robin said to Henry last night and his first step. He knew someday he'll come around.

The movie started and he watched the movie carefully, his father showed him their first movie 'Finding Nemo' and he was hooked. When he knew the second part of the movie was coming out, he was so excited because he wanted to know everything about Dory's backstory.

''Shh… Dory is talking!'' Henry 'shh'd his father and Robin so he can listen to the movie carefully. Robin and Henry Sr. looked knowingly at Henry and continued watching the movie.

Henry Jr. was crying when Dory finally found her parents and they were waiting for her all along.

''Are you crying, son?'' Henry Sr. asked.

''No. I have something on my eye, that's all.'' Henry said wiping away his tears.

They have to say, Dory's backstory was so beautiful and they absolutely loved the movie. Henry Sr. decided to buy the movie as soon as it comes out on Blu-Ray. They walked to the Arcade and went to the machine first to get some coins before playing. Henry Jr. have 8 coins and first, he wanted to play Pac Man but there was a boy playing it, so he stood up and walked there to wait for him to finish.

''Can I play?'' Henry Jr. asked.

The 10-year-old boy who was playing, named Nelson, turned around and saw Henry waiting for him to get out so he can play. Everybody who goes there, knows that he was the 'king' of that game and nobody plays Pac-Man except him. He crosses his arms and looks at him defiantly.

''Why do you ask?'' Nelson asked Henry.

''Because I want to play.'' Henry answered happily and he groaned.

''I don't want to stop playing the game. Go somewhere else.'' Nelson said annoyed.

''But I want to play Pac-Man first!'' Henry said and Nelson pushed him.

Henry fell on the floor and looked at him wide eyed in fear and started crying.

''Oh, look. If the little boy is crying… what are you going to do now? Find your mommy? HA HA!'' Nelson laughed.

''Actually, he's not going to his mommy because she is working on being MAYOR.'' An English accent sound and Henry knew who it was instantly. He stood up and picked up his coins and glared at Nelson. The boy stopped laughing and looked down at his feet.

''What happened here, kid?'' Robin asked Henry Jr.

''Nothing!'' Nelson said.

''No, you're lying. I wanted to play Pac-Man and he said I was never going to play it.'' Henry Jr. said while sending death glares at Nelson. Robin nodded and looked at the boy.

''Are you finished with the game?'' Nelson looked at him scared and walked away.

''Well, it seems like he's finished. Go ahead, Henry.'' Robin put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at him. He took four coins and gave it to him.

''Why are you giving me this?''

''So you can play Pac-Man too.'' Henry grinned at him and went to the machine to start playing. Robin was surprised because of what Henry did. ''You know, don't tell Gina I said this. But you're a good guy. I like you.'' Henry said before pressing 'start' and start playing. ''And thank you for saving me from the bully.'' Those were his last words before playing. Robin smiled widely at him and walked where his father-in-law is, who was smiling proudly at him.

''I saw what you did.'' Henry Sr. said.

''You did?''

He nodded. ''I think he likes you and he thinks you're the one for Regina but he's so stubborn to admit it.''

''He said he likes me but he doesn't want Regina to know.'' They both laughed before heading over where Henry was.

 **OUAT**

Regina was at Granny's with Zelena and Emma. They were talking with Ruby about Regina's wedding and what they will do for her Bachelor party. Ruby and Emma wanted a girl's night out on the Rabbit Hole but Regina and Zelena wanted to go to the spa and then spend the evening at the beach like they did when they were in High School.

When Regina, Ruby and Emma were in High School, they always went to the beach on summer but not like any other citizen of Storybrooke during the day. No, they always went to the beach at night and started camping for the weekend. That's what Regina wanted to do.

''Why go to the Rabbit Hole? We can go to the spa and then spend the night at the beach like old times.'' Zelena said.

''We can go to the Rabbit Hole and spend the night at the Bed & Breakfast.'' Ruby argued. ''We can go to the beach the day before her bachelor party.'' Emma nodded.

''No. How about we go to the Rabbit Hole and then spend the night at the beach and go back to my house at dawn. I'll make sure to have the keys this time.'' Regina said. The last time they went camping on the beach, she and Zelena forgot their house keys and they had to get in the house from the back. Cora thought there was an intruder and came downstairs with a bat ready to kill and ended up scaring the girls.

''That would be great. We both get what we want. So… yeah, I like Regina's idea.'' Emma said before giving Regina a high five. Zelena and Ruby ended up agreeing to her plan and continued talking before Regina's cellphone started ringing.

''That must be your boyfriend.'' Ruby grins, Emma and Zelena smirks at her and Regina rolls her eyes affectionally, trying to hide her smile.

''Hey, Robin.'' Regina said, smiling.

 _''Hey, Gina. Just calling to let you know that everything is fine.''_

''Ok. That's great. Where are you guys now?''

 _''We're heading to the burger's place your father told us about and then we head home. Where are you?''_

''At Granny's with Emma and Zelena, trying to get Ruby into trouble.'' Regina smirks at Ruby and Emma starts laughing.

 _''Great. We need to talk.''_ Robin said, trying to be serious.

Regina's smile faded and the girls noticed her facial expression.

''About what?''

 _''When we get home, we'll talk.'' Robin said. ''I have to go, your father is about to order our burgers. Bye.'' In that moment, Robin hangs up without waiting her response._

''Regina, what happened? What did he say?'' Ruby asked.

''He said that we need to talk.'' Regina looked perplexed at her phone.

''I'm sure it's something good…'' Emma said, smiling at her. ''Don't worry about it.''

''If he wants to call the wedding off, I'm going to kill him.'' Zelena said angrily. Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, agreeing to her idea of killing him.

''Let's just wait and see. Just like Emma said, I'm sure it's good news. Where was he today?'' Ruby asked her friend.

''He was going out with my father and Henry Jr.''

''Well, I think they have good news about that…'' Ruby grinned. ''Let's just wait and see what happens.''

 **OUAT**

 ** _That Afternoon…_**

Henry Jr. were in his room playing videogames. Zelena was in her room on her computer. Cora and Henry Sr. were out to dinner and Regina and Robin were in the backyard, sitting under her apple tree, cuddled up.

Regina was nervous, Robin said they needed to talk and it was eating her alive. She was dying to know what he is going to say. She wanted to ask him so bad but at the same time, she didn't want to pressure him.

On the other hand, Robin was thinking how to say this to his fiancée. He was happy but at the same time, he was nervous but tried to hide it, hoping Regina won't notice.

''So…''

''So…''

They both laughed a little and Regina rested her head on his shoulder.

''What do you want to say?''

''Well… First of all, it's not bad. Actually, it's good news.'' Robin said and Regina pulled back to look at him serious.

''I was nervous. I was scared it was something bad! Why did you just told me 'We need to talk' if it's nothing bad!?''

''I wanted to scare you a little, consider it payback.''

''Payback?'' Regina frowned.

''For the prank you planned with Ed and Kathryn.'' Robin smirked and Regina punched him on his shoulder.

''Hey! That hurts.'' Robin pretended to be hurt.

''Well, you deserve it.'' Regina smirked.

''Ok. What I'm about to tell you, it's going to be big. It's about Henry.''

''What happened?''

They continued to stare at each other in silence for a full minute.

''Henry said he likes me and he's happy for us.'' Robin blurted out and Regina gaped at him.

Regina was shocked because of what his brother said to Robin. After her shock moment passed, she put a hand on his cheek and Robin looked at her. ''I'm glad he likes you. I knew he will come around.''

''I told you, he needed time.'' Robin smiled before leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

''I can't wait to be Mrs. Locksley…'' Regina said.

''And I can't wait to be Mr. Locksley.'' Robin grinned.

''You've always been Locksley.''

''I know. What I meant was that I can't wait to marry you.'' They kissed again, and this time, it was more passionate.

''How about we go inside and watch a movie and cuddle some more?'' Regina asked.

''Sure. You know I'll never say no to that.'' They stood up from the bench and walked inside the mansion to have a movie night. Meeting the In Laws wasn't a bad idea after all. He was a nervous wreck for nothing because everything went alright.

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _A/N: So… what do you think? I have a confession to make: Henry was crying in the scene when Dory found her parents… well, I wrote that experience because it happened to me, and it's a great movie! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! ;)_**


End file.
